Boyfriend's orders
by BlackUnicorn96
Summary: In which Percy is not Nico's type, Will is adorable and because I think the boy deserves a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico**

»So, since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air. «

»What do you mean? «, Percy looked confused, I couldn't blame him, I would've been confused too.

»For a long time, «, I answered, »I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know. «. It was out. Percy looked at me and blinked. He looked at Annabeth, then back back to me, »You - «

»Yeah, «, I said, »You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm hapy for you guys. «

»You…so you mean - «

»Right. «

Annabeth smiled at me and I didn't really know what to make of that.

»Wait, « Percy said. »So you mean - «

»Right, « I said again. »But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now…you're cute, but you're not my type. «

»I'm not your…Wait. So - «

»See you around. «, I said, as I tried to get away as quickly as possible. I gave Annabeth a high five and went back to Will Solace, leaving an utterly confused Percy behind.

»What was that all about? Percy looks gawky. « Will asked as I approached. I gave him a smile,

»Doesn't he always. « I said and Will laughed,

»True. But now…You. Me. Infirmary. Three Days. «, he said and turned to go back to the building,

»But - «, I tried to say, but Will just grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him,

» You promised. «, he said and I couldn't deny that. I did promise and now I wondered if that really was such a good idea.

In the infirmary Will showed me a small room in the back, »You can sleep here, since you're staying for a couple of days. «. I nodded and sat down on the bed. »Right. Stay where you are, I'll be right back. «, and then Will was gone. I looked around and saw nothing. That room was really just white walls with a white bed with white blankets and a white wardrobe. I sighed. What the Hades have I gotten myself into ? The door opened again and I half expected to see Will but instead it was Jason who grinned at me in that typically Jason-way, »You told him. «, he said and I had no idea what he was talking about. Or at least I hoped that I had no idea. »What are you talking about? «, I asked and his big grin got even bigger and told me that I _did_ know what he was talking about, »Percy. You told him about your crush. I just saw him with Annabeth and he looked _really_ gawky. I mean even more than usual and Annabeth was literally lying on the ground, laughing. «. I blushed,

»So? « I asked. »Maybe I did tell him. So? «. Jason shook his head,

»You're such a dork. You told Percy and here you are, still alive and still with your friends. I told you nothing would happen. I - «

but in that moment Piper came in and I was really grateful to see her because that meant, that Jason would stop talking.

»Hey you. « she said. »How are you? «

»Fine. «

»I heard Will Solace made you stay in the infirmary for three days? «

»I suppose. «

»You don't seem really happy about that, 'though. «

»Well I'd rather be outside, wouldn't I. It's gonna be boring, besides, I really wanted to redecorate my cabin since I'm staying at camp. «

»Oh, I could do that. «

»You? «

»Yeah. Don't you trust me? I will take care of your cabin and when Will lets you out of here you can just enjoy your new home. «

I thought a second about that. It was very nice of Piper to offer such a thing and I had the suspicion that Jason wasn't quite innocent in this but I accepted, »It's dead nice of you to offer that. Thanks. «, I said and in that moment Will came back and shooed Jason and Piper out of the room.

»So. « he said, looking at me. »Let's start, shall we? First, take your shirt off. «, I opened my mouth to complain, »Doctor's orders. « he added and I shut my mouth again, taking my shirt off. The wounds by Lycaon still looked nasty and it took all my will power to disguise the pain they caused. Will went pail while he looked at them.

»Gods, Nico. Why the Hades didn't you say something? «, he looked really shocked.

»It's nothing. Just scratches. «

»Scratches? Scratches Nico? That bloody werewolf nearly ripped your arm off! «

And by the look on Wills face that seemed true. A part of me felt badly for giving him such a shock, the other part, however, wondered when I had started caring about other people. I'm Nico Di Angelo, for Gods' sake. I do not have friends and I do not have to care for anyone. But somehow I knew that things have changed. As Will had said, » _You have friends – or at least, people who would_ like _to be your friend. «._

Sheer pain went through my body while Will opened Reynas stitches, »Oh dammit, I'm sorry. « he apologized and I tried to signalise that it was okay, although it really wasn't.

»It's fine - «

»No Nico, it's not fine. You're in pain. «

Somehow it hurt even more to see Will in such a state. I could tell that he was really concerned and that he cared. What was that? Why would he care? He of all people? A new wave of pain overwhelmed me and I stopped thinking about those things.

It felt like an eternity until Will was finally finished. But eventually he told me to sleep and I couldn't have been any happier obey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will**

One day I think I will actually die of embarrassment.

I just hope Nico didn't notice the look I gave him when he took his shirt off. I always had a little crush on him but now it seemed impossible to actually spend three whole days with him in the infirmary. Really what was I thinking when I said that? And I can answer myself again: nothing. That is my fatal flaw, probably, I don't think straight. No pun intended. And now I'm sitting here, starring at the stars and I'm thinking about Nico Di Angelo.

I sighed, then I jumped.

»Is everything ok? «, Lou Ellen, was standing half hidden in the shadow of the building and I could have sworn that she hadn't stood there a minute ago, which was probably true, she was a daughter of Hecate, after all.

»I'm fine. « I said, a little too quickly, for Lou Ellen looked at me quite suspicious and set down next to me.

»You're a horrible liar Will. «

»Really, it's nothing to worry about. And surely nothing you could help me with. «

»It's that Hades boy isn't it? «, she looked at me. I must have made a very shocked expression because she started laughing really hard.

»It's not like it's a big secret that you're interested in guys. «. She said and winked.

»Well, « I said. »I guess there's no need pretending then anymore, is there? «

»Nope. «

»How long have you known? «

»We were all guessing since years but we were sure when you turned down that Aphrodite girl last year. «

»Oh. That girl. «

I remembered. Her name was Kathy. She was pretty and nice and all but I just couldn't bring myself to going out with her, since I had always known that I was gay.

»Must have been a real shock for her. «

»Probably, yes. «

They sat in silence until Lou Ellen seemed to remember why she had sat down next to him in the first place.

»So. That Hades boy, Nico, isn't it? You like him? «

»Lou, please. I really don't wanna talk about that now. «

»Fine. But if you wanna talk about it, or anything else, you know where to find me. «

»Yes. Thank you. «

»You're welcome. «

And with that she got up and walked back to her cabin.

Shit. What do I do? Apparently, everyone knew that I was gay. But then again, according to Lou Ellen they all had known since last year now and no one ever said a word. I just took that as a good sigh and hoped that it would stay that way. But if really everyone knew, did that mean that Nico, too – I pushed that thought as far away as possible and went back inside to check on my patience one last time before I, too, went to bed. Everything was quite and they all slept deep.

My heart beat hard in my chest as I opened the door to Nico's room. A small stripe of light fell on the boys face and suddenly I felt very sad. Sad and angry at once because it was just not fair. He was just a child but he had seen more evil already then most grown ups in their entire life. He was so full of sorrow and pain and all I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it all would become good one day. I stepped closer and before I knew what I was doing I sat down on the edge of Nico's bed and watched his face. It was nice to see him so peaceful for once. All the bad things that had happened to him were gone and all I could see was a 14 – year – old boy, hopefully dreaming of something nice. A single strand of his pitch black hair had fallen before his eyes and without much thinking I raised my hand and brushed it back and then found myself caressing his cheek. A little smile went over Nico's face and he mumbled some words which I could not understand, then he turned his back on me. I forced myself to stand up and with one last glance on Nico I left the room and went out of the infirmary.

Deep in thoughts I returned to my cabin and was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico**

I woke up and remembered a very strange dream, which is nothing unusual for a demigod, since we have dreams every night, but this one was different. This one was _good_. I don't remember having a good dream since – well let's not go there, but this one was actually a nice dream in which Will sat next to me on my bed and just looked at me and then stroked my hair. I blushed, what was I thinking?

Slightly angry with myself I got up and, speaking of the devil, or rather of a certain Apollo son, there stood Will Solace and grinned at me in his totally adorable 'I'm Doctor Will Solace, nice to meet you'- way, wait what? It's annoying, that's what it is.

»Good morning, Death Boy. «

»Don't call me that. «, I tried to sound annoyed but I'm sure the smile on my face proofed that a lie, I just couldn't help it.

»You should smile more often, you know. Looks good on you. «

»Whatever, Sunshine. «, I said and turned around quickly to hide my face, just to see that Will must have gotten me brand new clothes which now lay on a chair next to my bed. God's that boy made it hard for me to dislike him.

»No need to get grumpy. I only came to tell you to get dressed, it's breakfast time. «

»What? «, I said and totally forgot that I did _not_ want to look at Will, »But, do I have to? I mean I'm not even - «

»Yes, you _do_ have to, Nico di Angelo. Have you seen yourself? You have to eat. Doctor's orders. «, he added and left the room. I really wanted to hate him now but I just couldn't. So instead, I got dressed and went outside, where Will was already waiting for me. We went to the dining pavilion and I saw that Jason had managed to build a Big Three table, supposedtly for him, Percy and me but I saw Piper, and Annabeth sitting there as well neyt to their boyfriends. Will grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the table, why does he always have to hold my hand?

I tried to sit as far away from Percy as possible, for he already gave me a look that said, »We have not finished yet. « and found myself seated between Will and Annabeth.

»Er, Will? Don't you have to sit at the Apollo table? «, Percy asked.

»But I'd rather sit here. Besides, Annabeth and Piper are allowed to sit here aren't they? «

»Well, that's because theiy're our girlfriends…«

»And I'm Nico's doctor. « he simply said and then turned to me, » And now _eat._ «

The others looked at us in a bemused way and I saw that Jason had to suppress a smile.

He cleared his throat and said, »So Nico, are you coming to the Arena later? Percy and I want to practice a bit. «

»Er - «, I said but Will interrupted,

»I really don't think you should be fighting again. You're still not well and you need to rest. «, I blushed, again, I really have to stop this, I thought but I secretly agreed with Will although I would never admit that to anyone (ever!). I gave Jason an apologising look and finished my breakfast, then I hurried back to the infirmary but before I even got there I heard someone calling my name.

»Nico, wait! «.

I made the mistake not to look who it was before I stopped and allowed Percy to catch up with me.

»Percy. « I sighed. »What do you want? «

»What do I…What do _I_ want? Look Nico, you can't just tell me you used to have a crush on me and then go and pretend like nothing's happened. You say we're cool but we're not, are we? «

»I'm sorry. «

»Don't be. I know that I haven't been a good friend for you and you have every right to be angry with me and I really don't have a problem with you being gay but - «, he paused, looking for words and I did not dare to look at him. »Look Nico. I want to make it up to you, okay? Just let me be your friend now, please. «

»Fine. «

»Great. So…I'm not your type, eh? What is your type then? «

I blinked. »Really, Percy? Do you really think I want to talk about that right now, with you? «, I felt angry and scared at the same time, what if he finds out? That would be too embarrassing. But Percy didn't seem to even think about changing the subject.

»It's Will, isn't it? «

»Fuck you, Percy. «

»It is! I knew it. «

He hurried away and I just stood there and wished to shadow travel as fast away as possible and if I really faded into the shadows forever, the better. But before I could make that wish come true Will came up to me.

»Hey Death Boy, why did you run away so quickly? «

»I told you I wasn't hungry. And I really don't see why you should care. «

I walked away and left Will behind, probably highly confused and hurt. It wasn't his fault, I knew that but still – why in Hades name does he have to be so fricking adorable, with that blonde hair and his blue eyes that twinkled every time he laughed, and he laughed often. I stormed into the Hades cabin and shut the door; I felt my eyes tearing up. You will _not_ lose control now, Nico Di Angelo. You will _not._

 _Knock, knock._ Someone outside knocked at the door and I startled,

»Nico, I know you're in there, open the door. «. Will.

»Go away! «, I shouted at him and new tears ran down my face.

»Nope. I'm not going anywhere. I will stay here until you come out. You can't hide forever. «

»What do you want? «

»What do you think? I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have dragged you around, it's just…I do care for you…. And I… there are people here that like you, like, a lot and that want to be your friends. «

I blinked, did I hear that right? I was still standing in the middle of the cabin and now I slowly walked towards the door.

»N – Nico? «, Will sounded as if he also, cried.

I opened the door and stood face – to – face with the Apollo boy.

»Did you just – « I stuttered. »Did you just say you liked me? «

Will stepped closer, »You're so stupid sometimes. «, he mumbled, taking another step.


	4. Chapter 4

Will

»You're so stupid sometimes. «, I heard myself saying, it was not more than a whisper but I'm sure he had heard. I took another step. He was so close, Gods, what was I doing?

A single tear ran down Nico's cheekbones, I raised my hand to brush it away but hesitated, I couldn't do that, could I? Surely Nico would kill me if I did. I looked into his face and our eyes met, there was so much more than just his typical 'I'm Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades and King of Ghosts you cannot come near me' – look, that managed so perfectly well, there was fear and anger and sadness, so much sadness.

I touched his face and still, Nico did nothing to stop me. He looked at me, motionless. I pulled him closer to me and the last few inches air that were between us vanished, I could feel his chest against mine, I could see every single eyelash. My mouth felt dry. Slowly, very slowly I leaned in and barely touched his lips with mine. I drew back and looked at Nico, waiting for an explosion. The fear had vanished from his eyes and there was something else, something I could not name. Suddenly Nico raised his hands and grabbed my face. I was so astonished that I almost forgot to kiss him back. It was a gentle kiss, yet longing and deep. I opened my mouth our tongues began to dance around each other very tenderly. His hands stroked through my hair and I forgot how to breathe. Eventually I pulled out and looked at Nico once again, he smiled shyly and I smiled back and I swear we would have stood like that for hours and hours but suddenly Nico's eyes widened and he blushed, stepping away from me. I turned around and saw Hazel standing in the shadow of a tree nearby. She looked surprised, maybe even shocked but she smiled.

»Percy told me that you had a problem, so I came as quickly as I could. Turns out that wouldn't have been necessary. «

»Hazel, I - «, Nico began, but stopped when Hazel came closer, still smiling.

»It's okay. I understand and I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just worried because of what Percy sad. «

»What did he say? «

»Not much. Just that you might need someone to talk to. «, Nico nodded and I suddenly remembered something. »He knows, doesn't he? The conversation you two had yesterday…«

»Yes – no – I mean – . When I was like twelve I had that stupid crush on him and that's what I told him yesterday. «, Nico blushed even more, if that was possible. I couldn't help but giggle,

»You had a crush on Percy Jackson? «, Nico gave me an angry look but soon laughed with me. Hazel just stood there and looked at us and seemed very pleased with herself.

»Right then, guys. It seems like I'm not needed after all but I think I will stay, now that I'm here. I guess I'll see you later then. «, and she turned around to go but Nico held her back,

»Hazel. «

»Yes Nico? «

»Don't tell anybody okay? Not yet. I – I think we want to do that by ourselves…? «, he glanced at me with a questioning look and I nodded. Yes, it would be the best if we did that by ourselves especially since I didn't even know what to say. I still couldn't quite believe what just happened. Hazel left and we both watched her go.

»So. «, I cleared my throat and didn't dare to look at Nico. »So, do you…like…you know…« I took a deep breath, »Do you want to go to the Campfire with me tonight? Like…as a date? « From the corner of my eye I could see Nico smile, »Er, yeah. Yeah I would like that. «, I let out a breath I didn't even noticed I held, turned to Nico and smiled back.

»Nico, I - «, I couldn't get any further because Nico shut me up with another kiss

and this time it was not shy or insecure but passionate and longing. It was pure fire, I felt my knees getting weak and a soft moan escaped my mouth. Nico dragged me back inside his cabin, closed the door and pushed me onto his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico**

What in Olympus name? I woke up but I didn't dare to open my eyes. That dream had been too much, it had felt too real.

I must be in the infirmary, yes, and that breath, that is just Will checking on me, probably about to tell me that it's dinner time. But then again, why would Will lie down next to tell me that I should get up?

I couldn't help it, I opened my eyes. It was getting dark outside and I was lying in my bed in the Hades cabin and next to me lay the tall, blonde son of Apollo, still sleeping. I smiled. It hadn't been a dream after all.

Shit. What now?

Calm down Nico, I told myself, no reason to panic. I got up, carefully, so Will wouldn't wake up and went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw Will, awake, sitting on my bed.

»I thought you where gone. «, he said and looked at me rather anxious.

»Why would you think that? «

Will shrugged.

»I'm sorry if I pushed you…«

»You didn't. I wanted it to happen. I like you Will. «

Will's face lit up, he smiled.

»I like you too, Nico. «

»So, what now? «, I asked.

»Now, we will go to the Campfire, if that's still what you want. «

I took a moment to think about that. A date, he had called it. Everyone would know about us eventually, if I did this, there was no turning back. I remembered what my dad had told me, _»My children are so rarely happy. I…I would like to see you be an exception. «_ I looked back at Will and felt my guts making a backflip. I smiled, »I do want that. «. I saw relief in Wills face and he jumped up, came towards me and gave me another kiss.

»Come on then, Death Boy. Time to eat. «

»Whatever, Sunshine. «

We went outside and Will touched my hand, looked at me, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. I nodded, took my hand and didn't let go until we arrived at the Pavilion. Nobody paid much attention to us, except Hazel. She sat at the Big Three table with Jason and Piper and gave me a big grin. Will and I set down next to her and soon Percy and Annabeth joined us. We started eating and for the first time I really felt like this was my home. Piper told me, that she had some amazing ideas for my cabin but wanted to show them to me first to make sure I liked them, Percy and Jason started debating which one of them was the better fighter and Piper and Hazel giggled over some story from Camp Jupiter. It felt good to have Hazel back as well, and it seemed like she had kept her promise; not once did she mention me or Will or what she had seen earlier, although Percy tried to ask her once or twice.

»Time for dessert. «, Jason announced eventually and everyone agreed. Everyone but me.

»You hardly ate anything. «, said Will in outrage. »You _will_ have dessert. «

»Doctor's orders? «, I asked with a cheeky smile.

»Boyfriend's orders. «, he answered and gave me a kiss.

Half of the Pavilion went quite and looked at us in astonishment, then one by one, they started talking again and my friends at the Big Three table laughed, »Finally. « I heard Jason mumbling but I wasn't quite sure, because in that moment Will gave me a huge serving of Tiramisu and another kiss.


End file.
